Ryoga's Journey to the Unknown The Bedroom
by Trando
Summary: One of Ryoga's humorous exploits where he finally ends up in the bedroom with Ukyo. His sense of directions is not the only thing that gets lost:-P Rated R for ecchi humor. Please leave feedback


One of Ryoga's Journeys  
  
As usual Ryoga had absolutely no idea where he was. He cursed his useless sense of direction. It had been weeks since he had been to the Tendo dojo and in Akane's warm bosom as her beloved P-chan. He felt bad about taking advantage of Akane's ignorance, but whenever he transformed, a part of his mind just wanted to be comforted and loved. He wanted to tell Akane about his curse, but he was not stupid. He saw what she did to Ranma when he walked in on her changing (chasing P-chan). Sometimes he wondered why Ranma put up with being hit considering how easily he could dodge Akane's mallet- sama because of his speed training. Then Ryoga thought to himself: how did I fall for Akane? Ryoga sat down on a rock and pondered this question.  
  
"It started with Akane is because she was the first person to show me kindness in both of my forms. But could there be anything else? She can't cook, she always gets angry, she isn't much of a looker (considering all the other girls chasing Ranma, lucky bastard), and she isn't exactly a calm sleeper and I have the bruises to prove it. Her foremost trait is her strength (and the ability to produce mallets from nothingness)," Ryoga thought to himself. "And then there's Akari. She can cook, she's always nice, and she is much cuter than Akane, but she likes me better as a pig. I don't wanna go into that beastiality zone. What kind of relationship is that?"  
  
After thinking for a while, Ryoga decided to try and find his way back to the Tendo Dojo. Intent on telling Akane about P-chan. He had dishonored her enough. He was willing to take whatever punishment she was going to give him; even commit seppuku is it came to that. As he came out of the forest he saw a main street. He walked onto the sidewalk, and as soon as he stepped to the edge a car drove by, hit a puddle, and instantly caused him to change into P-chan.  
  
"Curse you Ranma. As soon as I get some hot water I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me," thought P-chan.  
  
"Yo! P-chan," said a male voice behind him. It was Ranma. Ranma picked up P-chan and said, "look Ryoga, I'm going to Ucchan's to get some lunch. I'm starvin' right now and if you want to fight me, we can do it after, ok."  
  
"Bu-ki," said P-Chan. He was hungry after his long journey. He really didn't want to fight on an empty stomach. He figured that he would give Ranma about another hour to live before he crushed his throat.  
  
"Hey there Ucchan," said Ranma as they entered the empty okonomiyaki shop, "do you have any hot water for Ryoga."  
  
"Sure Ran-chan," said Ukyo as she threw a kettle at Ranma, which he poured on Ryoga, "and here are two special okonomiyaki for my two favorite men," she said and threw two plates at them.  
  
"Thank you Ukyo," said Ryoga and started eating, "Ranma enjoy your last meal," he said before realizing what Ukyo just said.  
  
"Oh, hope you don't mind, I had to tell Ukyo about your curse when she started to get suspicious in the cursed tunnel. She was about to ask Akane about it."  
  
"Don't worry, I won't tell," interjects the lovely okonomiyaki chef.  
  
"Can't you make a creative story?" asked Ryoga, continuing to talk to Ranma.  
  
"Whatever P-chan," said Ranma with an air of superiority, "you know you can't beat me."  
  
"Oh Ryoga can I talk to you in private after you finish your meal?" asked Ukyo.  
  
"Sure, alright Ranma you can wait for me outside and don't run away on our dual this time, coward!"  
  
"Hey I didn't run away on our dual, you were four days late!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
After finishing his okonomiyaki, Ranma stepped outside and waited for Ryoga. Ucchan led Ryoga up to her bedroom. She closed the door and asked, "Why do you always insist on fighting Ran-chan?"  
  
"He's the one that knocked me into the spring of a drowned pig when he walked out on our dual. I've been through hell for what he did to me."  
  
"Oh get over yourself you jackass. He waited for you for three days and you didn't have to go all the way to China just because he took some bread away from you. What's the real reason you hate him?"  
  
"HE COULD HAVE LEFT ME A NOTE! And "some bread" is not the phrase to use (in fact, why was it always MY bread he took?). Plus, he's taken the woman I love, Akane. AND THE WAY THAT HE TREATS HER!"  
  
"Do you really love her, Ryoga?"  
  
"You know Ukyo, I've been asking myself that question lately. I don't know really know how I feel about anyone. My feelings are as lost as I am; I honestly have no clue how I was able to make it up here."  
  
"Ryoga-kun, I've been thinking a lot about Ranma lately. I know he is in love with Akane despite everything he does to deny it. Over the last year I think my feelings have diminished for him; even though I know we'll always be best friends. Ryoga-kun I've fallen for you."  
  
"Nani?" Ryoga thought about Ukyo. They had been through a lot together over the last year: The Cursed Tunnel and Togenkyo Island were only part of their adventures together. After Ryoga defeated the monkey man on Togenkyo to save Ukyo, he felt her arms around him picking him up after he released his Shi Shi Hokodan blast. He felt loved. After a moment of silence Ryoga spoke again, "Ukyo, I think I've fallen for you too."  
  
With that said Ukyo held him, put her arms around his neck, pulled him down, and kissed him. This was Ryoga's first kiss as a human and he liked the feeling. Then he realized that he was hugging Ukyo. He felt her warm bosom against his rock hard body. He noticed that she was not wearing her usual chest bindings that day. Suddenly he started to get dizzy and held his head back as he felt a nosebleed coming on. Ukyo noticed this, let him go, and laughed.  
  
"Oh Ryoga, I've always wondered why P-chan got a nosebleed when he was held too close to Akane's chest. Now I know why," said Ukyo  
  
After Ryoga's nosebleed stopped Ukyo said, "I wonder how much you can take before you pass out?" and with that she took off her usual okonomiyaki blouse revealing her bare breasts to Ryoga.  
  
With that Ryoga started to nosebleed again. When he started to calm down, he asked, "Ukyo, why did you have to do that?"  
  
"Because I love you and I want to make love to you."  
  
"You want to do what?!" Ryoga asked, clamping his fingers to his nose immediately, "Nani?!"  
  
"Ryoga, I'm physically attracted to you and I've dreamed of making love to you. I want to do it before you wander off again and get lost," with that Ukyo walked up to Ryoga and proceeded to take his shirt and pants off.  
  
Ryoga was now clad only in his Mrs. Piggy boxers. "Mrs. Piggy?" retorted Ukyo, "I won't back down on any romantic competition."  
  
"Geez....well....ya know...."  
  
"It's ok; I like piggies."  
  
"Hopefully not as much as Akari."  
  
"That is just wrong."  
  
"You are SSOOO the right girl for me," says the eternally lost boy, "but, I've never done anything like this before. Hell, you just gave me my first kiss."  
  
"It's ok, I'm kinda new at this too, and I want you to be my first," and after that last statement she took off Ryoga's Mrs. Piggy boxers and noticed how big and hard his male organ was. Then she stood up and took off her pants and Piyo-Piyo panties. Then she took off the white ribbon in her hair and let her hair fall down. Then Ukyo led Ryoga to her futon, and pulled her Piyo-Piyo blanket aside(she really liked that show).  
  
"Uh Ukyo, what do we do now?" asked Ryoga after kissing her for about two minutes.  
  
"Ryoga, I want you to close your eyes and just push, ok."  
  
"Ok," and with that Ryoga closed his eyes and pushed with manhood. "Ok how's this?" Ryoga asked and found that his tool was in a warm, wet, and comfortable place."  
  
"Bore imf by mouf," said Ukyo.  
  
"Oh! Sorry! I'll try again."  
  
"NO NO! You're good! Stay there!" With that Ukyo started to pleasure Ryoga orally. Ukyo was doing a great job, making him almost go over the edge. Then she suddenly stopped.  
  
"Ok Ryoga, I want you to try that again. Close your eyes and push. Try not to get lost this time ok," said Ukyo with a sly grin on her face.  
  
"Ok Ukyo, please lie back. I won't get lost again," said Ryoga confidently, with that he closed his eyes and pushed again.  
  
"Ryoga, wait you jackass, that's my arghhhhhh!" yelled Ukyo in pain.  
  
Ryoga opened his eyes and was surprised at where he ended up. "I got lost again?" asked Ryoga in a strained voice. He realized that he had his pecker stuck almost all the way up Ukyo's ass. He pulled out immediately. He looked Ukyo straight in the eyes and lowered his head. "I'm sorry Ukyo, I can't even make love to you right."  
  
"It's ok Ryoga, I know all about you getting lost. I don't know what I was doing telling you to close your eyes. Here we can try again in a sec. Just let me rest for a bit and let the pain go away(I'm not sitting down tomorrow anyway :-p). You're really hard Ryoga. That Baksai-Tenketsu trained made you really strong."  
  
Ryoga laid down with Ukyo and just held her. After a little while they heard some thunder in the distance. Then it started to rain. They were listening to the rhythm of the rain beating off the roof for about a minute. Then the door to Ukyo's room flew open and there standing in the doorway was an angry, then shocked Ranma-chan.  
  
After a moment of stunned silence Ryoga yelled "Die Ranma," jumped up out of bed, grabbed Ranma-chan by the shoulders and started shaking her.  
  
"LOOK WHERE YOU ARE YOU JACKASS!"  
  
Then he realized that he wasn't clothed and that his manhood was between Ranma-chan's legs and pushing against up through her silk pants into the unknown region in between her legs. Ryoga immediately pushed a still shocked Ranma-chan down to the floor.  
  
"Uh, I think I'm going to go now," said a still shocked Ranma- chan.  
  
"ummmm....Don't tell anyone about this."  
  
"Way ahead of you."  
  
"Ran-chan, please wait," said Ukyo as she got off the bed holding her Piyo-Piyo blanket to cover herself. "Ranma I'm breaking our engagement. I realized a while ago that I love Ryoga. I want you and Ryoga to stop fighting. There's nothing more to fight about. Please go home and tell everyone that I'm giving up on you, ok?"  
  
"Ok Ucchan, I'm glad that you and Ryoga have found happiness with each other; and I'm *never* going to speak of what happened with Ryoga and me *ever*. Please invite me to the wedding," with that Ranma ran out the door and went back to the dojo; with no feeling in the lower half of her body.  
  
"Ryoga-kun, are you done throwing up yet? I want to finish what we started earlier before we have any more distractions."  
  
After flushing the toilet, Ryoga said, "Ukyo, please forget what happened between me and Ranma.....I mean.....all those technicalities....*shiver*"  
  
"I will(confusing, huh?). Now come to bed and let's make love."  
  
Ryoga jumped into bed with Ukyo. "I'm going to keep my eyes open this time, ok."  
  
"Alright, and I'm going to help you find it," said Ukyo with a smirk on her face.  
  
Ukyo laid down and held Ryoga's tool in her hand. She guided it to her nether region and put his tool on her entrance. "Now Ryoga, I want you to push; and please, be gentle."  
  
With that Ryoga pushed. Ukyo felt pain at first, then after a few seconds of intense discomfort it went away and all she felt was pleasure. "Are you ok?" asked Ryoga.  
  
"I feel good Ryoga. I always want to feel this good."  
  
"Ukyo, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Ryoga."  
  
After two hours of pleasure, the two collapsed and fell asleep in each other's arms. 


End file.
